


Confusion

by TeaRoses



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses





	Confusion

"Another day of diligent hard work in the life of Team Rocket," said James. He took a sip of his fruit drink, then applied a little more sunscreen to his pale skin.

Jessie nodded. "Sitting out in this hot sun just to spy on those twerps at the beach. What we wouldn't do for the Boss."

"Yeah," said Meowth, lying back in his lounge chair. "He should give us a bonus."

"We will have to make a grab for that Pikachu later, I suppose," mused James.

"I have that figured out too!" said Meowth triumphantly. "James will lurk under the sand like a sand crab, and come out to grab it!"

"And how will I breathe?" asked James sarcastically.

"You'll have a whole little chamber down there!" replied Meowth. "I have it built already, Mondo sent me the parts." said Meowth. "Don't worry about it. It'll be fine."

"Exactly how are we going to do this?" asked Jessie in a lazy tone. "Er, not that I'm not looking forward to ending this day of very hard work."

"Well, what we need is a distraction for the twerps," said Meowth. "But I'm sure we can think of something. They're kind of easily distracted, especially that Brock kid. And he's been Ash's only tag-along for a while now."

"I'll bet my new bikini would distract him," said Jessie.

"You mean that's not a new bikini?" asked James.

"I bought several, just in case."

"No wonder we never have any money," said Meowth. "But won't the twerp know it's you?"

"He'll never recognize me if I change my hair and put on a pair of sunglasses."

"He doesn't usually get that way over you though, even if he doesn't know who you are. Remember that time you dressed as Nurse Joy?" asked James.

"You haven't seen this bikini, James. Brock will be drooling and chasing after me. If that annoying orange-haired girl is there, she'll be trying to pull him away by the ear. Then you surprise Ash and grab the Pikachu."

"I suppose it's no worse than any of our other plans," said James dejectedly.

They sat and waited for the three to show up with Pikachu. But when they did, Team Rocket simply sat staring. Meowth's jaw dropped, James' eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets, and even Jessie pulled her sunglasses down to get a better look.

Finally Meowth broke the stunned silence.

"Misty sure didn't look like that the last time we saw her."

"Not at all..." said James.

Jessie merely said, "Hmmmph."

"I told her she'd have a figure in a few years and I guess my prediction came true."

Jessie glared at him.

"That bikini don't leave much to the imagination, I'll tell you that..." said Meowth.

"It's nothing compared to mine," muttered Jessie.

"It's nearly nothing at all," said James, with a slightly dreamy touch to his voice.  
Jessie raised her hand as if she wanted to hit him, then dropped it.

"Can we get the show on the road here?" she snapped. "There's only three of them, like we thought. We should be able to manage this!"

James looked startled, then said, "Well, sure, I guess."

Meowth showed James to a tunnel under the sand. "The twerps are right near the trap-door now! Our plan is working perfectly!"

James disappeared into the tunnel while Jessie went to change into the bikini. It was silver, and even smaller than the first. Her hair was left natural, tied back in a loose ponytail.

She put on her sunglasses and tossed her head back proudly, then walked over the sand to the three pokemon trainers.

 

As she had predicted, Brock had an extreme reaction to seeing her.

"Miss, excuse me, miss! What's your name?" he called out.

She began walking down the beach away from them and Brock chased after, stammering something nearly incomprehensible about love. Misty began to run after him.

Meanwhile Ash had remained behind. James popped out of the trapdoor. He made a grab at Pikachu, his hands covered in rubber gloves. He caught it, and lifted it up triumphantly. He was about to duck back into the tunnel when Misty saw what was happening and shouted, "It's Team Rocket!"

James froze. Brock suddenly said to Jessie, "Hey, wait a minute, you're..."

 

Misty ran back to Ash and stood directly in front of James. His eyes grew wide and he stared at her. She was breathing heavily and looked flushed. James was almost speechless.

"Um... hi," he said.

"Put down Pikachu!" she shouted. Pikachu struggled in James' hands and said "Pika!"

Jessie arrived at the scene. "What are you doing, James?"

"Just talking to, um... Misty here..."

"At least say the motto!" yelled Jessie.

Pikachu jumped out of James' grip at that point and turned to thundershock him. He managed to jump into the tunnel first, and Jessie ran after him before anyone could stop her.

They ran out the entrance of the tunnel.

"That plan didn't go too well, did it?" said Meowth.

"Never mind!" Jessie yelled. "Let's just get out of here!"

That night, they slept on the beach.

Jessie, in her sleeping bag, turned to James and said in a sleepy voice, "How come you never look at me that way, James?"

"What way?" asked James cluelessly.

"The way you looked at that twerp girl! You were practically drooling and it ruined our plan!"

"Oh..." said James. "Well, that was mostly just surprise. She looks so different, and it confused me."

"Yeah, right," said Jessie. "I think I look a lot better than she does, but I never 'confuse' you." She turned away from him and closed her eyes.

James sat there for a few minutes, then said softly, "You confuse me all the time. And I do look at you that way, especially when you look like you did today. But I don't do it when you can see, because I'm not that stupid."

Jessie sat up. "I heard that."

"Are you going to hit me?"

Jessie considered for a moment. "No."

"You should wear your hair down more often," said James. "You look... beautiful like that." He said still for a moment, tense.

Jessie's face softened. "Thank you, James. I'm glad someone besides Brock noticed. Now go to sleep and don't snore."

James muttered, "How can I keep myself from snoring?" but he moved his sleeping bag a little closer to hers and soon the sound of the waves put him to sleep.


End file.
